


nothing is as it seems

by robs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Clary & Alec as Parabatai, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, or - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Ed era stato proprio quello, un sogno diventato realtà, per i cinque anni successivi: studiare insieme, addestrarsi insieme, passare ogni giorno di ogni settimana con lui era stato glorioso.Finché non si era accorta che i suoi sentimenti per lui erano mutati col tempo, trasformandosi dalla venerazione infantile a quel tipo di amore che a una coppia diparabataiè proibito provare l'uno per l'altro.





	nothing is as it seems

Jace Fray è una delle persone più ridicole e intriganti che Clary abbia mai incontrato, e la Shadowhunter è piuttosto sicura che il suo _parabatai_ condivida la sua opinione: Alec non si è fatto il minimo problema a mostrare il suo disappunto nel trovarsi all'improvviso tra le mani un perfetto sconosciuto che per qualche motivo ha sangue angelico nelle vene e che non ha la più pallida idea di cosa questo dettaglio significhi, ma Clary ha sentito il pizzico di interesse che è sfuggito al suo controllo ed è arrivato a lei attraverso il loro legame quando ha posato per la prima volta gli occhi sul ragazzo, ed è piuttosto sicura che anche Izzy si sia accorta di quel qualcosa che non torna nell'atteggiamento più abrasivo del solito di suo fratello.

Clary si sente un po' in colpa per avergli lanciato questa nuova patata bollente a sorpresa, il suo _parabatai_ è schiacciato già di suo dalle responsabilità dovute all'essere il primogenito della famiglia Lightwood e dal suo attuale ruolo di capo temporaneo dell'Istituto, ma la sua curiosità le ha impedito di non ficcanasare nella vita di quello che all'apparenza era solo un Mondano con la Vista, e la sua coscienza le ha ugualmente impedito di lasciarlo solo a se stesso dopo averlo aiutato a uccidere il demone che gli stava dando la caccia. Il fatto che sia sopravvissuto alla runa di guarigione che gli ha disegnato sulla pelle, guidata da quegli istinti che non l'hanno mai delusa, non le ha lasciato nessun'altra scelta che quella di portarlo con sé all'Istituto.

È stravaccata sul suo letto a disegnare quando il legame che condivide con Alec smette di vibrare dolcemente come al solito e viene invece pervaso da irritazione e un briciolo di paura, ed è in piedi e diretta verso il suo ufficio in un attimo, a piedi nudi e con il suo stilo e una lama angelica stretti tra le mani; Alec non è il tipo da lasciarsi trascinare dalle emozioni (non quando è "in servizio", come di tanto in tanto le capita di scherzare con Isabelle) e il fatto che siano arrivati fino a lei tramite la runa _parabatai_ è preoccupante.

"Non sai niente di questo mondo, ragazzino," lo sente sbottare attraverso la porta dell'ufficio, non appena è abbastanza vicina, e quasi trasalisce nel sentire il suo tono: è furioso e terrorizzato, non irritato e un poco impaurito, e che diavolo gli avrà detto Jace Fray per farlo parlare così? "Quello che Clary ed io abbiamo è un legame così sacro e profondo che il tuo cervello da Mondano probabilmente non può neanche afferrare e-"

"Bla bla bla, d'accordo, ma che male c'è?" lo interrompe l'altro ragazzo, con una voce strafottente che infastidisce anche Clary, ancora ferma ad ascoltare dietro la porta chiusa: non è davvero origliare se parlando di lei, no? "È una domanda semplice, amico: avete mai scopato? Perché il modo in cui ti guarda lascia poco all'immaginazione."

E Clary vorrebbe che una voragine si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi, adesso, perché se un perfetto sconosciuto si è reso conto dei suoi sentimenti impuri per il suo _parabatai_ chi altro l'ha fatto?

~

È stato Alec a chiederle di diventare la sua _parabatai_ , appena due anni dopo essere stata accolta dalla famiglia Lightwood all'indomani dell'incendio che aveva ucciso suo padre: Clary aveva undici anni ed era stata estatica all'idea di legarsi in modo così permanente al suo migliore amico, al ragazzino che l'aveva accolta nella sua casa con un sorriso timido e aveva lasciato aperta la porta della sua camera ogni notte per farla sentire la benvenuta quando gli incubi le impedivano di dormire, al ragazzino che si era messo fisicamente tra lei e sua sorella di sangue quando qualche giorno dopo il suo arrivo Isabelle aveva perso le staffe all'idea di non essere più l'unica principessa della famiglia e aveva provato ad aggredirla. Alec era stato il suo eroe dal primo giorno, ed essere stata scelta proprio da lui come custode perenne di una parte della sua anima era come un sogno diventato realtà.

Ed era stato proprio quello, un sogno diventato realtà, per i cinque anni successivi: studiare insieme, addestrarsi insieme, passare ogni giorno di ogni settimana con lui era stato glorioso.

Finché non si era accorta che i suoi sentimenti per lui erano mutati col tempo, trasformandosi dalla venerazione infantile a quel tipo di amore che a una coppia di _parabatai_ è proibito provare l'uno per l'altro.

 ~

"Modera il linguaggio, Fray, stai parlando della mia _parabatai_ e ti conviene mostrare un po' di rispetto considerando che è stata lei a salvarti la vita e portarti qui," sibila Alec, e Clary sente la runa che ha sul fianco bruciare per l'ondata di protettività e orgoglio che lo Shadowhunter prova per lei: un sorriso si fa strada sul suo viso, facendo retrocedere un poco il suo panico, perché nonostante tutto Alec sarà sempre il suo eroe, il suo protettore, e non potrebbe davvero amarlo più di così. "E ora vattene dal mio ufficio, non ho tempo per farti ancora da babysitter. Izzy ti aspetta in palestra per cominciare il tuo addestramento, visto che a quanto pare più che pomparti i muscoli per pura estetica non hai mai fatto nulla di utile," lo liquida un attimo più tardi senza troppe cerimonie, e Clary quasi ride immaginandosi l'espressione offesa che Jace ha sicuramente sul viso.

"Non faccio a botte con le ragazze," sbuffa il ragazzo in risposta; Clary ha giusto il tempo di sentire l'ultimo commento velenoso di Alec ("Izzy si divertirà a umiliarti se non cambi atteggiamento"), mentre si infila lo stilo in tasca e comincia a roteare con fare annoiato la lama angelica che ha portato con sé, prima che l'ultimo arrivato all'Istituto apra la porta ed esca. Jace ha il volto paonazzo per l'irritazione e trasalisce per un secondo nel vederla armata, prima che se ne vada con uno sbuffo, senza degnarla di una seconda occhiata, verso le scale che lo porteranno da Isabelle.

"Mi dispiace che tu abbia sentito," sospira Alec quando la ragazza entra nell'ufficio un attimo più tardi, lasciandosi cadere sulla sua sedia e aprendo le braccia verso di lei per offrirle un abbraccio: Clary non ha mai rifiutato i suoi ormai troppo rari gesti d'affetto, e non ci pensa due volte prima di accettare anche questo e accoccolarsi contro di lui. Essere stretta in questo modo conto il petto del suo _parabatai_ è una deliziosa tortura, qualcosa che sa che non riusciranno mai a negarsi nonostante tutto, e il solito senso di pace che la pervade quando è tra le braccia di Alec non impiega molto prima di fare la sua comparsa.

"Quasi rimpiango di non essermi fatta gli affari miei e averlo lasciato a quel demone," bofonchia, giusto per fare la difficile, e sente il corpo del suo _parabatai_ vibrare in una risata.

"Non è vero e lo sappiamo entrambi, non potresti mai accettare l'idea di aver condannato la vita di un innocente, neanche di uno così... sgradevole," risponde, divertito e fiero, sempre così fiero di lei, baciandole la fronte come quando la consolava dopo un incubo quando erano bambini.

"E tu non potresti mai rifiutare di aiutare un randagio, anche se è intollerabile e non ha nessun rispetto per te," ribatte lei, con lo stesso orgoglio e una gratitudine ancora maggiore, e quasi riesce a vederlo roteare gli occhi prima ancora di sentire la sua risposta.

"Non sei mai stata un randagio, Clary," dice Alec, sfregando il naso contro i suoi capelli, e c'è un sorriso birichino e un poco nostalgico sulle sue labbra. "Un po' ferale, quello sì, ma non sei mai neanche stata intollerabile."

 ~

È intenta ad annichilire uno dei sacchi da box della palestra quando sente la presenza di una persona alle sue spalle, ed è istintivo voltarsi e indirizzare il pugno che stava preparando verso il ventre dell'invasore del suo spazio.

Alec, sussurra la sua mente prima ancora che i suoi occhi lo riconoscano, ed è con la familiarità nata da anni trascorsi ad addestrarsi insieme che il ragazzo blocca il suo colpo e trasforma il allenamento solitario in un corpo a corpo. Non sono ancora _parabatai_ , e il cuore di Clary sta ancora insistendo per non diventarlo affatto, ma riescono già a leggersi come libri aperti, a sapere di cosa l'una o l'altro ha bisogno, anche senza avere una runa che unisce le loro anime.

Non c'è finezza nel loro combattimento, qualcosa davanti a cui Hodge e Maryse storcerebbero senza dubbio il naso, solo il bisogno di sfogare aggressività e frustrazione e indecisione. Alec si tiene sulla difensiva, dandole l'opportunità di lasciarsi andare completamente all'attacco, ed è solo all'ultimo momento, quando sono entrambi senza fianco, che tende una gamba per metterla a tappeto giocando sporco: Clary trattiene il respiro quando il ragazzo la sovrasta e usa la sua stazza per immobilizzarla completamente premendo il corpo contro il suo, e gli occhi di Alec non lasciano i suoi finché non concede.

"Meglio?" le chiede, aiutandola come sempre ad alzarsi con un sorriso sulle labbra, e Clary sbuffa una risata quando si rende conto che, sì, sta meglio: avere un vero avversario la stimola e calma molto più che un sacco pieno di sabbia.

"Grazie," gli dice qualche minuto più tardi, dopo aver accettato la bottiglietta d'acqua e l'asciugamano che le stava porgendo, e si siede al suo fianco contro il muro mentre si scioglie e lega di nuovo i capelli con fare quasi nervoso.

"È per domani che sei così incerta, vero?" domanda Alec giocherellando con il suo asciugamano, senza guardarla in faccia neanche quando la ragazza si volta di scatto verso di lui, preferendo fissare la parete opposta della palestra. "Se hai cambiato idea possiamo annullare la cerimonia, non sei obbligata a diventare la mia _parabatai_ se non vuoi farlo," continua, con lo stesso tono comprensivo e cauto che ha usato durante i primi mesi della sua permanenza a casa Lightwood, e Clary vorrebbe urlargli di guardarla in faccia mentre le parla ma la voce le muore in gola un secondo prima che apra la bocca: Alec non sta dubitando di lei, sta dubitando di se stesso ed è mille volte peggio dell'alternativa. Non capirà mai come una persona meravigliosa come lui possa essere così tanto insicura, ed è una stretta al cuore rendersene conto ogni volta, specialmente se è lei a causargli questi dubbi, anche senza volerlo.

"Sei l'unica persona al mondo di cui mi fido abbastanza da volerle dare parte della mia anima, Alec," lo rassicura con un sorriso, afferrando la sua mano e stringendola tra le sue; non potrebbe mai desiderare un legame così profondo e permanente con qualcun altro, ne è più che certa.

Lo osserva rilassarsi appena, le sue labbra piene che si piegano un poco all'insù, e decide che non vale la pena di farlo preoccupare così tanto di chissà cosa quando può semplicemente spiegargli le sue ragioni; inspira a fondo, raccogliendo a piene mani tutto il suo coraggio, e incontra il suo sguardo con sicurezza quando sente i suoi occhi posarsi sul suo viso.

"L'unico motivo per cui non sono sicura di volere, o di potere, diventare la tua _parabatai_ è che sono piuttosto sicura di essermi innamorata di te."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere questa fanfic non era assolutamente nei miei programmi e, anzi, mi sono ricordata del mio piccolo debole per questa ship soltanto ieri sera, ma dopo aver deciso di dare un'occhiata al tag ho trovato un sacco di porcate e insulti completamente gratuiti ai pochi autori che hanno deciso di esplorare questa particolare dinamica e... onestamente, o sfogavo la mia irritazione producendo qualcosa sulla ship del tutto a sfregio per quei cervellini che non sono a quanto pare pensare fuori dagli schemi (notizia flash: shippare qualcosa che non segue punto per punto il canon di un'opera è il _senso_ stesso dello shipping, se così non fosse al mondo esisterebbero solo e soltanto le coppie canon di qualsiasi opera) oppure mi strappavo i capelli; ho ovviamente preferito evitare di diventare calva per colpa della piccolezza altrui.
> 
> Detto ciò, e mi rendo conto di essere stata un po' aggressiva ma tbh non mi interessa un granché, spero che la fanfic sia piaciuta a quelle due povere anime che forse l'hanno letta perché davvero interessate alla dinamica Alec/Clary: non siete automaticamente brutte persone, né tantomeno _omofobe_ , se questa ship vi intriga. Non lasciate che la stupidità altrui vi faccia pensare il contrario. E se volete parlare della clalec con qualcuno che non vi sputerà gratuitamente in faccia, non fatevi problemi a contattarmi.
> 
> Peace. ❤


End file.
